thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trouble with Tracks
'''The Trouble with tracks '''is an episode of season nine. Plot "I know it's under a tarp, but what is it?" Wilfred and Culdee where staring at a flatbed, and the contents ON the flatbed were covered by a tarp. "I have no idea," Culdee replied. "Maybe it's a box," "Maybe it's a truckload of sausages." said Wilfred. Later that day, the engines of the Mountain Railway were waiting for the unvealing of the tarp, and the manager came up. "Now presenting," he announced. "The mountain railways newest locomotive, Cog," the tarp was pulled off, and the engine was shown. He had black paintwork, and his smile was slight, but made the engines happy. "Hello, Cog," said Alaric. "What a ridiculous name," said Patrick. Cog was happy, and when the crane lifted him back onto the tracks, he told the engines everything from his previous years. "Well," His warm American voice said, "I best be on my way to work." and he puffed away. The next day, Culdee came to the station. James was there. "Have you heard we got a ninth locomotive?" asked Culdee. "Who?" asked James. "Cog is his name." said Culdee. "What a ridiculous name," James grumbled. "That's what I said," Patrick announced from the other platform. "and besides," said James. "why do we need separate gauges, anyway? There's no need for it!" "There are some places where engines your size can't go," Culdee explained. "Maybe," said James. "You know, because of mining and bridges," Culdee went on. James agreed, and left. That night, he told the engines, and the all thought the same question. "Seems legit, but not at the same," said Thomas. "I know," said Gordon. "Well, I guess there is only one thing to do," the engines listened. "We must raise awareness of this issue, so these tinier engines can be sent away." All the engines groaned. "We don't need the tinier engines gone," Edward explained. "WE can't go to the ballast mines. It's not big enough for us." James scoffed, and without another word, he went to sleep. The next morning, James arrived at the wharf. Colin was loading a small barge when he saw James. "Hello, James," said Colin, "What's the word?" James sniffed, "It's the Culdee Fell Engines," he moaned. "I wish they could of been Normal Gauge like us," "I understand how you feel, James, but we need separate gauges, if we didn't have them, then we couldn't get cargo from the mountains." James felt better after that. "Besides," Colin went on as he lifted Luther the blue car into a boat. "It makes them stand out from the rest of us." James puffed away with that thought in his mind. Later that afternoon, James was taking some sand trucks up to Kirk Machan. He saw Duck struggling with some freight cars. All though the freight cars were painted bright red, they were still troublesome. "Oh, dear," said Duck to James. "I have been trying to pull these cars, but going up the hill has proven to be difficult. To top it all off, my sandboxes are empty." James didn't want to leave Duck stranded, so he said, "Of course you can use my sand." Just then, a voice from the back of the train sounded out. It was Rex, and he was on a flatbed. "Maybe you should fill Duck's sand boxes all together in case he needs to use more." "What a clever idea." Said Duck's Fireman. Soon, Duck's sandboxes were loaded, and he was on his way. James now realized what he did wrong. He found Cog at Peel Godred. "I'm sorry I made fun of you engines," He said. "That's okay, James," He replied. "I know how you feel about that." James now understands that engines being different gauges is important, and sometimes, it's just what the engines do than what gauge they are that does more. Characters *James *Thomas *Gordon *Edward *Duck *Culdee *Wilfred *Patrick *Cog *Alaric *Colin *The Manager *Luther (Does Not Speak) *Catherine (Cameo) *Eric (cameo) *Ernest (Cameo) Category:Season 9 Category:Future Releases Category:Thomas Chuggington's Episodes